The present invention relates to telecommunications and in particular to searching via wireless mobile telephones.
There are numerous computerized systems and multi-media device applications that can be utilized to find a telephone number for a commercial entity. Some are voice activated while typing in a “search” field initiates others. The smartphone search engines often glean information from numerous databases, and the user must scan through the website's and/or the application's results to find the correct commercial entity, often having to link to a business's website to eventually dial the correct telephone number for him/herself. This can be a slow tedious process, especially on the small user interface (screen) of a smartphone.
Voice activated search engines available on smartphones are rudimentary, and do not function well—confusing similarly sounding words, and simply misinterpreting the user's spoken words. Additionally, they do not work adequately for users with accents, or those speaking with a regional dialect, exhibiting alcohol induced slurring, or possessing speech impediments.